A different judgement
by The Night Gaunt
Summary: Lucina's judgment goes a little different than regular. Trying to get back in the writing game.


The shepherds had decided to make camp far enough to not be discovered by the enemy forces while they waited for the team that had gone towards the castle. The sun was setting, bathing everything with its orange light and making the contrast with the shadows even more noticeable. Combined with the individual trees that populated the surroundings and the patches of yellow grass, the landscape was beautiful.

Unfortunately, the mood in the camp was not as high. What happened at the castle was nothing short of a disaster, and it had been a miracle that they had managed to escape with their lives, and even then, injuries were plenty. Stahl had received an arrow to the shoulder, while Miriel had to be carried by Vaike after a sword and nearly looped her arm completely, and those were only a few.

Chrom had quickly reassured him that it wasn't his fault that he was still able to make things right, while Frederick basically told him to stop whining and get on with fixing it.

He had not managed to even see Lucina after they managed to get to safety.

Once they had managed to return to the camp, Robin was glad that the team he and Chrom brought to the castle had been small. Bringing all of the shepherds would have meant the death of many. But a few hours later, sitting on the chair in his tent and staring at the roof, the relief had left him as the events of the meeting with Validar returned to him. Anna had been waiting for him in the tent but decided to avoid questioning him after seeing the expression on his face.

"Where's Morgan?" Robin asked her without looking. He had removed his jacket and weapons.

"I think she's in the armory," Anna answered as she started putting her books away. After a few more minutes of silence, she stopped to watch her husband, worried about his attitude. Quiet and glum was not his usual behavior. She had heard that the mission in the plegian castle had gone awry, but the details were still a mystery.

Making a decision, she sat on the tactician's bed and faced him. "You haven't moved from there in an hour." she continued "What happened over there, honey?"

Robin sat properly and looked at his wife. She had a warm smile on her face and she had removed her cape. Robin smiled inwardly, thanking the gods for his wife.

"Gonna pay for an answer?" he joked.

"I'm serious," Anna replied.

Robin sighed before proceeding to explain what happened, from the meeting with Validar, to how everyone noticed that it was a trap, to the fact they barely managed to escape the said trap and that it had happened so fast that he had no time to make an actual strategy and almost got everybody killed.

And of course, the worst part. Validar had somehow taken control of his body and made him take the Fire Emblem from Chrom and give it to him.

"Wow…" Anna murmured.

"Yeah." Robin looked at the ground in shame. "I failed them Anna…"

"No, you didn't." Anna retorted. "It was Validar!"

"Does it matter?!" Robin stood up angrily. "It was my hand that took the Emblem and gave it to him. The moment we entered the castle I was completely useless."

"You are not a god Robin. You can't predict everything that will happen. Especially when some wizard guy pulls mind control out of his pocket."

Standing up, Anna grabbed his and gently led him to sit next to her on the bed.

"Robin, you have managed to pull the shepherds through some incredible battles and come up with amazing strategies. You are one of the smartest men in the world," she said as she gently placed a hand on his cheek. "But you are still just a man, not a god or a superhuman. The only shepherd who expects you to act like one is you.

Robin kept quiet, instead choosing to grab her hand with his.

"I love you, Robin, not because you can fix all the problems of the shepherds but because you always promise to try." she smiled warmly at him. "No matter what happens, you are always there for Chrom, for the shepherds...and for me."

"You are a wonderful man, Robin." And with that, she kissed him. A long, sweet kiss that made him blush, making her giggle a bit once they parted lips.

"Why don't you try to get some air, Robin." She gave him a pat on his before standing up. "And maybe, after dinner, we can count today's shop earnings...by ourselves?" she finished sultrily by placing a finger on her cheek in her traditional pose.

Robin chuckled and stood up. Deciding that she had a point, he quickly bid her goodbye and grabbed his coat, intending to leave the tent and get some fresh air. Thankfully, other than Chrom, Frederick and Lucina, none of the shepherds knew what had transpired with Validar. But while part of him was grateful for that, other parts of him were not so peaceful. Anna's words remained in his head, but so did his own fears.

" _Maybe Anna is right. I can't let this defeat bring me down…"_ he thought as he wandered through the camp. " _But...what if I hinder Chrom again?¿What if I do worse something worse the next time?"_

Not paying attention to where he was walking, he almost tripped himself when he bumped on a body. Snapping out of his train of thought and looked at who he had crashed into.

"Lucina! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I mean-"

"It is alright Robin." Lucina interrupted him. Robin noted that she looked uncomfortable and at first he thought she was just surprised by the bump, but a longer glance quickly changed that. Lucina had a hand on the handle of her Falchion, and her eyes kept darting around as if she was on the lookout for something and he could swear that her skin was paler than usual, though the afternoon light made it difficult to see.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Lucina's attention snapped to him with a small tremble.

"Yes I am," she answered quickly. "I was looking for you, actually."

"You were?" he replied.

"Yes. I...need to speak with you." she continued. "Privately."

"Let's go to my tent. I'll ask Anna to-"

"No!" Lucina nearly shouted, startling Robin. "I mean, away from the others...please."

Robin blinked a couple times before gathering himself. "Alright. Let me go to my tent to grab my sword and we can go."

"No need. I can...I can protect us with Falchion." she stammered

Robin stared at her for a few seconds, not exactly convinced with her request, but eventually relented. Following her through the camp, he took note of what the rest of the shepherds were doing. A few of them, like Cynthia and Gerome, were at the armory preparing themselves for patrol, with Morgan next to them, probably giving them their patrol routes. Others, like Kellam, Donnel, and Cherche, were busy carrying food crates.

He could swear he saw Laurent give him a not so friendly glare from his tent. He couldn't blame him, considering what to Miriel back at the castle. By now the results of the whole ordeal had probably spread through the entire camp.

He also saw Yarne and Panne walking a few tents away from them. He saw Lucin briefly divert her sight towards Yarne, but quickly returned to her original state. It was then that he noticed what Lucina meant by away from the others. They walked past the edge of the camp and kept going until the tents were so far that they were partially covered by the tall, yellow grass.

All the while, they walked in silence.

"So...whats up Lucina?" Robin asked her.

"I...I love my father, Robin." Lucina started, standing in front of him, but not looking at him. "He is a brave man, a loyal man."

" _Indeed he is."_ Robin though.

"When he… died, people spoke fondly of him. I yearned to know him better. To know what kind of man he was."

She placed a single hand on the hilt of the Falchion, a move that was not missed by the tactician.

"He leads the shepherds by example, and they follow because they believe in him, as does the nation of Yllise. When he died in my timeline, that was the moment everything went to hell...and I cannot let that happen here."

A sick feeling began surfacing inside Robin. A feeling that he knew exactly what was coming. Carefully and trying to not let Lucina notice, he shuffled his left hand inside the sleeve of his coat.

"I understand you love him, Lucina. We all do," he replied.

"Yes, which is why I…" Lucina pulled her sword out, pointing it at Robin. "I am sorry for this."

Taken completely by surprise, Robin took a couple steps back, almost tripping over a small rock, of which there seemed to be a large amount spread all around them.

"Lucina, what is this?!"

"Don't move!" Lucina shouted, keeping her sword pointed at him at all times. "I have to do this!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You gave the Emblem away!" Lucina answered. "Validar used his magic to control you and it worked!"

"If you know what happened, then why are you threatening me?!" Robin shouted back.

"Because you could do something worse!" Lucina answered, lowering her sword a bit. Robin froze where he stood, his own thoughts being echoed by Lucina. "What if next, you draw your sword on us? Even now you could be under Validar's control, planning my father's death."

"Lucina, I would _never_ something like that!" Robin angrily replied, taking a step forward, making Lucina raise her sword again. "Chrom is both my leader and my best friend."

"I know...and I believe you," Lucina replied. "At least, I believe that you believe that. But even then, I can't take that chance…"

"Lucina…"

"Please...for the sake of Chrom and the future of earth…" Lucina pleaded as she steeled herself. "Accept this judgment."

Robin just stood there, without uttering a word. Lucina's words echoed in his mind, freezing his entire being with doubt. Scenes of him killing Chrom quickly began to appear, alongside the corpses of all the shepherds. All dead thanks to him, if not directly by his hand. What if it happened. What if Validar made him do the unthinkable.

What if Lucina was right.

"I…" he started but stopped immediately as a small part of him returned to just a couple of hours ago.

 _No matter what happens, you are always there for Chrom, for the shepherds...and for me._

His mind went blank for a few moments before the faces of Anna and Morgan appeared, and that's when he calmed down. His breath became steady as he made up his mind about what he should do.

"No." He spread his legs a little, taking a firmer stance in place. "I'm sorry Lucina, but I can't let you kill me."

"What?! Don't you realize what could happen?" Lucina became angry. "Don't you care about Chrom?!"

"Chrom is my superior, and as close to my heart as a brother could be. And that's why I must stay alive. Even if there is a risk, if its thanks to my skills that both he and the shepherds have gotten this far, then I have a responsibility to continue helping them." he grinned. "The most important people in my life are counting on me."

A number of expressions came and went on Lucina's face, starting with anger, continuing very briefly with sorrow, before resignation washed over her. Grabbing her sword with both hands, she took a battle stance.

"Then I apologize for what I must do," she exclaimed before dashing towards the tactician. "Defend yourself!"

Just as she raised her sword Robin brought his left hand out of his coat sleeve, while extending his right hand towards Lucina's feet. The last thing the blunette saw was a small green book being held by Robin's left hand before dirt exploded from below her, blocking her view, while the gust of wind produced by Robin nearly flipped her face first to the ground. Following this, Robin jumped back, putting a safe distance between the two of them

"A wind magic...tome?" she grunted as she slowly stood up.

"Not quite. Smaller and less powerful, but very useful in a pinch." Robin took his battle stance. "I had a small pocket for it sawed on the inside of my sleeves."

Lucina frowned as she took her battle stance again. A cold fear began to set in Robin's stomach. He was a skilled tactician and warrior, but Lucina was on a whole different level, and she was with her best weapon, while he had what was a distraction tool at best to defend himself. A long duel would be asking for death.

He had to win this duel in one move.

" _If I can manage to dodge her blade and use all the remaining wind magic on her chest I could disarm her…"_ he took a couple of side-steps as Lucina did the same in the opposite direction, ending with the camp to Robin's right and Lucina's left. " _But if I'm not careful I could end up breaking half of her ribcage."_

The breeze began to pick up a bit, making Lucina's cape and Robin's coat flow with it. Cold sweat began to run over his forehead. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft whistling of the wind and a single cricket that had begun to plays its music earlier than normal.

A few moments of stillness went between them, but Robin could have sworn it was an eternity. Lucina shifted a little in her stance. Robin flexed the fingers of his right hand.

The cricket had gone silent.

What happened, happened in an instant. A twig in the ground suddenly crunched near them, scaring the cricket into jumping right between the two duelists. With the stillness broken, Lucina dashed forward, readying her blow for a diagonal slice, while Robin did the same while ready his counter-attack.

Just as Lucina began her downward strike and Robin thrust his hand forward, a boot kicked it from its right side, aiming it towards a rock in a direction to the sunset just as the wind spell was shot, making a loud bang as it smashed against a rock, scattering all dust and leaves on and around it and even breaking a few pebbles from its edges. Robin spun on his heels, nearly falling down before managing to stabilize himself and step backward.

At the same time, Lucina brought down her sword, only to once again have vision blocked, this time by a very familiar brand on a very familiar shoulder. A loud clang echoed around them as her sword clashed with its sister blade, parrying it expertly. Surprised by the deviation, but quickly gathering herself, Lucina jumped back, her sword hand trembling with slight pain.

"Lucina put down your sword," Chrom commanded.

"Father I-"

"Put your sword down now!"

Lucina did as instructed, lowering her blade and sheathing it. At seeing this, Robin placed the tome in its pocket.

"Chrom, it's not what it looks like, we just-"

"I know what it is. I was looking for you both to plan our next move, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Nobody knew where you guys were, not even Frederick, Anna or Sumia. It wasn't until Yarne told me he saw you both exiting camp. Alone and with only Lucina's Falchion for protection in enemy territory."

Both of them flinched at the accusation.

"I saw you both arguing and hid behind a few bushes. I was hoping that you could resolve it peacefully." Chrom put his sword away. "But when you both took battle stances I knew I had to intervene."

"I just tried to disable her," Robin said ashamedly.

"Look at that rock at tell me you didn't almost blow a hole on her chest."

Robin looked at the ground in shame, realizing that in his nervousness, he ha lost control of his spell.

"And you." he turned towards Lucina, who snapped to attention. "What were you even thinking?"

Lucina opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She followed that with few moments of silence followed by soft stammering before hanging her head in defeat. "I...I didn't know what else to do…"

Chrom sighed before walking towards her and embracing, gently stroking her hair. "I know where you come from Lucina. And I have the toll that it has taken on you." He let go of her, wiping a couple tears that were on her face.

"Robin is one of my trusted friends. I trust him with my life, even if it is risky, because, throughout the years, he has proven himself worthy it. Even in situations most dire, he as never given up hope. And neither will I." He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a confident smile.

"If you find yourself without hope, without the strength to trust in the future, then put your trust in me, for my strength is the strength of the shepherds, and with you and Robin in them, nothing can defeat us. " He finished. Lucina lips trembled a few times before she openly cried, occasionally wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Chrom hugged once more, letting her vent it out.

Robin suddenly felt out of place.

After Lucina managed to calm down, Chrom let her go. The tension had been lifted, replaced with a slightly awkward peace.

"Now hand me over your sword," Chrom ordered with a smile, like if nothing had happened.

"Fa-father?" Lucina asked. Even Robin was a little surprised.

"As your father and friend, I forgive and understand you for what happened." Chrom crossed his arms. "But as your superior, I can't let go of the fact that you tried to kill one of your superiors."

"Chrom, please!" Robin started, but Chrom shushed him with a hand gesture.

"Worry not. I will tell the others that you both went on an unauthorized investigation without telling me or Frederick." Chrom chuckled. "He'll come up with something fitting.

Dread already began to fill Lucina.

"And as for you, Robin, please do not tell anyone about this."

"I...of course Chrom." Robin accepted.

"I beg for your forgiveness, Robin," Lucina took a step forward. "But I do not think I deserve it."

"Let us not speak about it anymore Lucina." Robin sighed. "We have more important things to worry about."

And with that, he turned around and began walking towards camp. Leaving Chrom and Lucina alone, the latter feeling both relief and guilt weighing in her heart, although she could tell which one weighted more. A small pat on her back broke her out of the stupor.

"Come Lucina," Chrom said. "The war goes on."

* * *

I was kinda tired of seeing fics of the judgement having Robin always submit, so I tried something different!

So...yeah. Rusty writing, I know.


End file.
